


Sing Your Heart Out

by butterflyslinky



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is a singer, just like his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Heart Out

_He had almost forgotten about it. He hadn’t looked at the tapes in years, hadn’t been able to face it._

_But he had been opening up more since Christmas, had been looking back on the old days with fondness. So when he came across the old tapes while cleaning out his closet, Harvey couldn’t help but pick one up. Go out to the living room and dust off the old VCR. Pop it in…_

_Let the memories come back._

*

“Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.”

Harvey grinned as he came around the corner. Charlie wasn’t much of a singer yet, but the little guy certainly had gusto. One day, Harvey was certain, Charlie would be just as famous a singer as he was. Once he learned to stay on key, anyway.

“Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.”

There he was, standing on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, Harvey’s fedora on his head, singing into a hairbrush. The moment Harvey had heard the little boy start singing, he had run for the video camera and he now stood in the doorway recording the performance.

“With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.”

Harvey couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Charlie turned around, a huge grin on his face. “Daddy!”

“Whatcha doin’, Kid?”

“I’m a singer, just like you! And all the dames love that song!”

“They sure do, Kid. What d’ya say we do an encore?”

“Okay!”

And so they sang together, loud enough that Maria came in to see what was going on. Harvey grinned at her. “Hey, doll face, you wanna get our next number on tape for the ages?”

Maria smiled. “I want to get all your numbers on tape.” She took the camera and continued to film as Harvey and Charlie started another song.

“Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through…”

They sang for the rest of the night, moving out to the kitchen, setting the camera on a tripod so Harvey and Charlie could take turns waltzing with Maria as they sang.

“He’s your son, through and through,” Maria whispered fondly as they started winding down.

“Course he is,” Harvey said. “And one day, he’ll be a legend, just like me.”

*

_The tape ended there. Harvey paused a moment, blinking back tears, laughing and crying all at the same time, before he rewound the tape and played it again._

_“Wherever you are, Kid,” he whispered to himself. “I hope you’re still singing.”_


End file.
